Muy tarde para arrepentirse
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Compilación de historias gore. Explicación adentro. CONCURSO ABIERTO, VER CAPÍTULO DOS. Segundo relato terminado.
1. Esquema

**Hola, de nuevo!**

Bien, esto es algo parecido a _I want to know what love is_

Sólo que...esto es más de suspenso, y gore *u*

Lo que tanto me gusta :D

Sí, compilación de one-shots de suspenso nwn

Pero, el esquema aquí es algo distinto.

Los one-shots inician _por el final_

Y la historia, sería prácticamente un flashback, llegando hasta la parte final, que es la misma del principio.

Y, ahora, no me pidan quién matará a quien xd

Generalmente me dan ganas cuando juego al Brawl, me botan y digo: Ohh maldito seas no te habré podido matar en el juego, pero sí en un fic, ve preparando una ambulancia, porque la vas a necesitar

El problema es el Rated TwT No sé en qué ponerlo D':

Bueno, hasta el primer cap!


	2. Smiling Lacrimosa

"Pensamientos"

_Futuro_

**Frases a tomar en cuenta**

* * *

**_Smiling Lacrimosa_**

_Las luces están apagadas, y la única iluminación existente era la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba en las ventanas. La castaña estaba pegada a la pared, cubriéndose con una manta, con el miedo invadiéndola, y sin saber qué hacer._

_La puerta se abre, e ingresa él, dando pasos cortos y lentos. Su mirada era perdida, reflejaba la locura que poco a poco había ido ingresando en él, y las incontrolables ganas de__** acabar con todo de una buena vez.**_

_**— Sé que te has escondido aquí, hermanita, no te vas a escapar de mí.**_

* * *

Es de mañana, y Popo se ha levantado de muy buen humor, va caminando hasta el baño, a prepararse para un nuevo día. Un día normal que constaba de un día de entrenamiento junto con sus compañeros, la rutina que extrañamente nunca les aburría, al menos no por ahora.

Despertó a su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación, Toon Link, quien se había desvelado jugando videojuegos, obviamente tardó unos cuantos minutos en hacer que su amigo Initio despertara, ya que, la tecnología era algo nuevo para él, y explotaba aquella facilidad al cien por ciento, o hasta que su metabolismo se lo permitiera.

Después que Toon Link se alistara para el nuevo día, ambos bajaron las escaleras, a tomar desayuno. Rutina, como siempre.

Era costumbre que ambos se sentaran junto a sus otros dos mejores amigos, Ness y Lucas. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mesa donde solían reunirse a esas horas de la mañana, se encontraron al rubio únicamente.

— Lucas, ¿Dónde está Ness?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Popo y Toon Link se sentaron con él, a esperar al chico de los ojos violetas. Era extraño, se salía de la rutina, lo cual extrañó a todos.

Pasaban los minutos, y el condenado pelinegro no se hacía presente. Raro era que Lucas no supiera la estadía del joven de Onett, ya que, eran compañeros de habitación. A pesar de ser un chico bastante paranoico, en ese momento se le veía más tenso de lo normal. Miraba al suelo, y cada vez que uno de sus compañeros lo miraba a los ojos, desviaba a la mirada.

"Está ocultando algo" pensó Popo.

Una corazonada le tocó el pecho. Un mal presentimiento, al ver la actitud del rubio. No sabía por qué, aunque Ness fuera su amigo, no se pondría así porque éste demoraba en llegar. Miraba a Lucas, desconfiado, sabía que tramaba algo. El ojiazul no era bueno para mentir, la verdad, su nobleza lo evitaba, y conociendo a Ness, seguramente lo forzó a callar, y no decir nada.

Pero ¿Cuál era la razón?

¿Por qué Ness le pediría que ocultara algo, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo?

Llegaron los alimentos, y Toon Link y Popo empezaron a comer. Lucas sólo jugueteaba nervioso con migajas de pan, sin probar bocado.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Lucas?

El rubio asintió atropelladamente, moviendo las rodillas debajo de la mesa. Su nerviosismo era más que notorio. Parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro. Toon Link ni se inmutaba, comía y hablaba con tranquilidad. Pero, Popo no, era la curiosidad de saber por qué Lucas no quería decir palabra alguna sobre Ness.

Más que por Lucas, la corazonada era por el pelinegro, quizá por la conversación que tuvieron unos días antes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Popo y Ness estaban entrenando, cuando de repente, la hermana de Popo, Nana, pasa y saluda a ambos muchachos.

Cabía mencionar que Nana era la persona más importante en la vida del castaño. Era su hermana, y para precisar más, su hermana gemela. Y, sin poder evitarlo, la celaba, por el miedo a que encuentra a otro, y lo abandonara.

Nana se fue, dejando a ambos amigos como estaban anteriormente.

— Tu hermana es muy bonita, Popo.

Un gran sentimiento de celos intentaba apoderarse de él. Mantuvo la calma, respiró hondo, y se concentró en mostrar serenidad ante el comentario del otro púbero.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que me gusta.

El oji-violeta lo miró con una expresión coqueta, típica de él. Popo lo miró, con cierto enfado, y reclamándole en silencio que no dijera ese tipo de cosas. Ness, por su parte, ignoraba a su amigo, siguiendo con la vista a la linda escaladora que había sido su compañera desde hacía tiempo, y su próximo objetivo de conquista.

**"No la mires así, no sin mi permiso"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

"Y qué si en realidad está hablando con ella. Qué haría yo si es que ambos están hablando, justo ahora" Popo se perdía y mortificaba en sus propios pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, dejó de comer. Más que por falta de hambre, lo hizo por instinto, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Él podía sentir si su gemela estaba bien o mal, y los resultados no eran precisamente los que él deseaba, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Su mirada se perdía. Los ojos azules se veían preocupados, inseguros, algo no muy común. La cuchara que tenía en la mano se fue doblando por la tensión que tenía.

— ¡Hola muchachos!

Escuchó esa voz aguda. Era él, el pretendiente de su hermana. Se escuchaba muy contento. Esa felicidad le preocupaba, hacía que su corazón latiera al mil por hora. No quería ni mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía le saltaría encima, obligándolo a decirle dónde había estado. No quería causar un alboroto, por lo que prefirió abstenerse.

Respiró hondo, dejando que la inseguridad se vaya. Ness se sentó al lado de Lucas, quien se mostró más relajado con la llegada del chico de la gorra roja. Le molestaba, le molestaba todo.

— ¿Y usted dónde estaba, jovencito?

El falso intento de reprimenda por parte de Toon Link hizo reír a los sentados en aquella mesa, excepto al castaño, claro, quien se mantenía serio. Ness sólo tenía una boba sonrisa, y andaba más despistado que de costumbre.

La hora del desayuno transcurrió, y el castaño no dijo palabra alguna.

A la hora de entrenar, como siempre, los cuatro permanecían juntos. Fue cuando la gemela hizo su entrada, y en vez de permanecer al lado de su compañero de combates, se quedó haciendo plática con el pelinegro, algo que al escalador no agradó en ningún sentido.

**"Por qué...por qué te vas con él"**

Ambos compañeros rubios se dieron cuenta del enfado de su amigo. Lo conocían lo suficiente, y ellos también observaban la conversación entre Nana y Ness, quienes se sonreían, y miraban a los ojos todo el rato, incluso se hacían algún coqueteo, muy sutil, pero a la larga notorio.

Sin embargo, el rubio de ojos azules permanecía muy intranquilo todavía. Jugaba con sus dedos, y volvía a evitar las miradas, sobretodo la del castaño.

**"¿Acaso ya no me quieres?"**

Lo peor fue, cuando el silencio se apoderó de toda conversación existente, y Ness y Nana permanecieron con las miradas conectadas, sin decirse absolutamente nada, pero reflejando todo tan solo con el brillo de sus ojos.

**"Nos conocemos desde antes de nacer, y me cambias por un idiota que apenas y te hacía la conversación" **

Esa noche, Popo no conversaba como solía hacerlo. Toon Link se dio cuenta, y tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo. Notaba su molestia, su enfado, todo lo que sentía, y lo menos que podía hacer era darle palabras de apoyo.

— Es por Nana ¿Cierto?

— ¿Se nota mucho?

El rubio posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero, en señal que estaba con él.

— Oye, es tu hermana. Porque le guste Ness no significa que te vaya a querer menos...

Esa frase hizo que Popo apretara los puños, y que en su mente sólo ronde aquella escena de las miradas conectadas, con ese brillo en los ojos. no le gustaba, odiaba eso, quería detenerlo, y no podía. La imagen no salía de su mente, y era la impotencia la que le pedía a gritos descontrolarse, desahogarse en ese instante, ahora que podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, mantuvo su serenidad.

Al día siguiente, la escena del desayuno fue muy parecida a la anterior. El dichoso púbero no se hizo presente sino hasta bastantes minutos después, y estando casi tan despistado y atontado como la vez anterior.

Y a la hora de entrenar, hablaban sólo entre ellos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Esa noche, Popo volvió a sentir impotencia. Ganas de gritar, ganas de soltar su ira por doquier, ganas de sacar todo ese dolor y celos que lo atormentaban.

Los días pasaban, y la rutina cambió.

El pelinegro llegaba casi a la hora de finalizar el desayuno, hablaba como idiota, y se distraía con bastante facilidad. Y ni qué decir de los entrenamientos, donde los coqueteos eran más que obvios.

Nana ya casi ni se el acercaba a su hermano. Todo el tiempo que anteriormente lo dedicaban a pasarlo juntos como hermanos que eran, fue reemplazado por la extraña desaparición de Nana y curiosamente, de Ness también.

Y todas las noches, se le dificultaba a Popo dormir. Pensaba únicamente en Ness y en su hermana. Le era difícil aceptar que entre ambos había un sentimiento. Le costaba mucho entender que su hermana ya no era una niña, que había descubierto algo llamado amor.

**"Yo soy tu hermano, sólo me necesitas a mí" **

Y la impotencia se le acumulaba, estresándolo. Y para hacer las cosas peores, Ness le hablaba como si nada. Popo quería creer que era porque el pelinegro es bastante distraído, pero en su corazón sentía que lo hacía por ser sinvergüenza.

Un día, ya harto, decidió ser él mismo quien hiciera la gran pregunta: ¿Tienen una relación?

Aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, Popo se metía en la cabeza que no era cierto, que quizá era sólo un malentendido, que siempre estuvo imaginando cosas, y que nada era real, así de simple.

Y, al primero que le preguntaría, sería a su amigo.

— Hey, Ness, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El pelinegro volteó a verlo. Algo nervioso, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Ahorita no tengo tiempo.

Popo frunció el entrecejo. Sin perder la amabilidad en su tono de voz, rogó con sutileza.

— Sólo es un minuto.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, rodó los ojos y lo observó impaciente.

— Adelante, te escucho.

El castaño pensó en lo que iba a decir. No debía mostrarse desesperado, pero tampoco exageradamente tranquilo. Debía mostrar interés, pero no verse como un entrometido, aunque al fin y al cabo, era su hermana, tenía derecho a meterse en su vida.

— ¿Tú y Nana son novios?

El pelinegro mostró una tranquilidad inigualable ante aquella pregunta. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, y sin perder el relajo en toda su postura, se atrevió a contestarle.

— Claro que no.

Popo soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que Ness haya dicho una mentira, él no lo tomaba en cuenta. Estaba cegado, y creía sólo lo que quería creer. Le dio una sonrisa llena de felicidad, y por poco abraza a su compañero.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

— ¿Gracias por qué?

No le dio respuesta, tan sólo salió disparado sin rumbo, embargado de la felicidad. Muy en el fondo sabía que era probable que Ness definitivamente había mentido, lo cual lo hizo soltar una lágrima mientras reía sin control. Muchos lo observaban, pensando que se le había zafado un tornillo, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir su momento de felicidad.

Ya en la noche, a Toon Link le extrañó que su amigo se muestre exageradamente contento. También le extrañó que, a mitad de esa "felicidad" llorara, pero no precisamente de felicidad, no, no lo era.

Su amigo estaba enloqueciendo, y él no se había dado cuenta.

No durmió toda la noche. Quería estar despierto, vivir su felicidad, su falsa felicidad.

Al día siguiente, decidió hacerle la misma pregunta a su hermana.

Sus ojos estaban un poco caídos, llenos de cansancio.

No la encontraba. Quería preguntarle de una vez, quería que se lo dijera. Aunque en el fondo de su ser, de su lastimado ser, sabía que ella también podría mentir.

"Tal vez, ella me lo diga. Me diga que yo sigo siendo el **único chico al que quiere**. Porque soy su hermano, su **querido y amado hermano**"

La encontró, sentada en una mesa. Estaba sola. Había una silla solitaria frente a ella, y se le notaba impaciente.

Se sentó en aquella silla solitaria, frente a ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Hermano! — exclamó ella, sorprendida y bajando la mirada

— ¡Nana! — su sonrisa tenía un cierto grado de demencia

— Pensé que eras **otra persona — **murmuró, sin ser escuchada — b-bueno... ¡Mírate! ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado.

— ¡Cansado! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Para nada!

Su hermana levantó una ceja. Enseguida notó que algo no andaba bien.

Y para empeorar las cosas, la persona que debía sentarse en esa silla apareció a lo lejos. Ella lo observaba, esperando a que se fuera y volviera después.

— D-deberías ir a tomar un descanso...

Él la miró, y su expresión de felicidad dio un cambio radical.

— Lo que quieres es que me vaya ¿CIERTO?

— N-no es eso...

— ¿E-ENTONCES?

— S-se te ve muy cansado, hermano, d-de verdad. M-me preocupa verte así...

Los ojos de Popo se iluminaron, creyendo en las palabras de su gemela.

— Gracias, Nana — la abrazó, con mucha fuerza — a-antes de irme... ¿Crees que podría preguntarte algo?

La castaña se tensó un poco. Le hacía señas al otro joven para que regresara al rato, pero no lo lograba. Sin embargo, su hermano sospecharía si no le respondía.

— Claro, Popo.

El escalador soltó a su hermana, y la miró. La sonrisa demente se formó en su rostro de nuevo, la tomó de los hombros, y se atrevió a decir la misma pregunta que le hizo a su amigo.

— ¿Tú y Ness son novios?

La gemela bajó la mirada. Sabía qué era lo correcto, pero también sabía qué le otorgaba mayor conveniencia. Tomó las manos de su hermano, mirándolo fraternalmente. Le dio un beso en la frente, y le respondió:

— No, es sólo mi amigo.

Popo la abrazó con fuerza nuevamente. No quiso decir más, y se fue del lugar.

Estaba más que feliz, saltaba contento, siendo víctima de las miradas de aquellos que habitaban en esa mansión. A todo aquel que se le cruzaba, le repetía una y otra vez lo contento que se encontraba.

Llegó a su habitación, cayendo sobre su cama, mirando al techo, mientras reía sin parar. Aquellas lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos exhaustos. El cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él, y por más que luchó, se quedó dormido.

Al despertar, era ya de madrugada. Su compañero yacía dormido en la otra cama desde hacía horas. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo sacudió para despertarlo.

El rubio despertó sobresaltado, y con la mirada le reclamaba por haberlo sacado de sus sueños.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Popo?

El castaño sostuvo a su amigo por los hombros, y volvió a sacudirlo de esa extraña "felicidad".

— ¡LO SABÍA, TOON LINK, LO SABÍA! ¡SÓLO ME QUIERE A MÍ! ¡SÓLO ME QUIERE A MÍ!

El rubio no tenía palabras que salieran de su boca en ese instante. Además que aún estaba algo aturdido por estar levantado a las tres de la madrugada. Su compañero parecía un demente. Reía sin parar, y lloraba a la vez.

— Popo...— dijo con lástima.

El castaño le gritó que se callara. No quería que lo privara de su felicidad. Lo despertó precisamente, porque quería compartir esa felicidad con alguien. Sus ahora tristes ojos azules miraban fijamente a su compañero.

— SÉ FELIZ. COMPARTE ESTA FELICIDAD CONMIGO.

Toon Link no sabía qué hacer. En cierto modo, su compañero le provocaba temor. No tanto por lo que pudiera hacer, sino por su estado.

Su lastimoso estado.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días. El púbero castaño no hizo más que permanecer despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, riendo y aún recordando esas dos frases que ocasionaron que su alma se alegrara a modo extremo. Su aspecto había cambiado. Si antes su color de piel era un tono muy blanco, pero lleno de vida, ahora era un tono muy pálido. Antes, un tierno rubor color rosa cubría sus mejillas. Ahora, había desaparecido. Debajo de sus ojos habían aparecido grandes sombras oscuras, llamadas ojeras. Sus labios, pequeños y delgados, antes tenían un lindo color rosa, y se veían húmedos y en cierto modo, llamativos. Ahora, no eran más que labios pálidos y resecos. Tenía marcas en el rostro, que habían sido secuela de las lágrimas que caían de sus ahora perdidos y melancólicos ojos azules. Su aspecto demacrado había preocupado a más de uno, y al hacerle preguntas él respondía con una cínica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que estaba más que perfecto.

Y desde aquella vez que les hizo esa pregunta, ni Nana ni Ness se le habían acercado de nuevo. Sobretodo la gemela, ella lo evitaba visiblemente, y él parecía notarlo, pero se engañaba a sí mismo, inventando falsas expectativas.

Un día, ya embargado de la felicidad, decidió buscar a ambos autores de su alegría.

"Quiero agradecerles, Ness y Nana. Quiero agradecerles por hacerme tan feliz."

Andaba saltando contento, preguntando a uno que otro compañero si por casualidad había visto a aquel par. Nadie respondía de la manera que él esperaba.

Empezaba a desesperarse.

Buscaba por doquier, y no los encontraba. No se detendría ese día, al menos no sin darles las gracias. Daba vueltas por la mansión, en busca de su amigo y su hermana. No iba a rendirse, tenía que ser el día de hoy.

Había pasado una hora, y no había rastro de ese par.

"He ido a todos lados dentro de esta mansión. Y no los he visto. ¿Dónde se han metido ustedes dos?"

Dentro de la mansión...

"¡Claro! ¡Qué tonto he sido!"

— ¡El jardín!

Salió corriendo hacia el único lugar por el cual no había pasado su búsqueda. Divisó a lo lejos una figura, y decidió acercarse a ella.

Por cada metro que se acercaba, la figura iba tomando forma.

Forma de dos personas, de casi la misma estatura.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se arrepintió por haberse acercado.

Sí, eran los dos púberos que había estado buscando.

Pero, no estaban precisamente como él esperaba encontrárselos.

El chico tenía rodeada a la castaña con ambos brazos en su cintura, y ésta tenía ambos brazos posados en los hombros de su compañerito. Los labios de ambos estaban en una, al parecer, interminable lucha. Era un apasionado beso sonoro, el cual había empezado hacía unos cuantos segundos, y al parecer, ni cuenta se habían dado de la presencia del castaño a unos cuantos metros de allí.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de cinismo, y a la vez tristeza.

Salió corriendo de allí, mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Sus piernas, débiles, daban todo de sí para continuar, hasta llegar a su habitación. Esa traición, de la cual él mismo se había cegado, lo aguijoneaba en ese momento. La lucha entre sus deseos y la realidad había sido muy dura, pero, finalmente, la última tuvo una victoria total sobre la primera. Lo raro era, que esa extraña sonrisa no tenía pensado desaparecer.

Por los pasillos todos lo miraban extrañados, sin embargo, no hacían comentarios al respecto. El castaño llegó a al puerta de su habitación, e intentó abrirla con desesperación. Alguien le había echado llave a la puerta, y quien más pudo haber sido que el también dueño de aquella habitación.

Toon Link abrió la puerta asustado. Popo, al ver la puerta abierta, ingresó, ignorando al principio a su compañero. Al rato, empezó a reír, junto con las lágrimas que ya se le habían adelantado durante su corrida. Tomó a Toon Link por los hombros de nuevo, y empezó a sacudirlo, mientras, con una voz extrañamente animada, pero llorosa exclamaba su angustia.

— ¡ME HAN ENGAÑADO, TOON LINK! ¡ME HAN ENGAÑADO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

— P-Popo...—dijo con lástima de nuevo

— SON UNOS MENTIROSOS, UNOS MALDITOS MENTIROSOS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

— A-amigo, n-no estás bien. N-necesitas descansar un poco...

— HAN DICHO UNA MENTIRA, JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, ¡AMBOS! ¡DOS MENTIRAS!

— V-ven — dijo el rubio, llevando a su compañero a recostarse un momento.

— SUÉLTAME — el castaño, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, se sacudió violentamente, haciendo que lo soltara.

— ¡Necesitas pensar un poco! ¡Has enloquecido!

— MENTIROSOS, MENTIROSOS, MENTIROSOS, MENTIROSOS

— P-por favor, sólo...

— YA NO ME AMA COMO ANTES, YA NO ME AMA. AHORA LO TIENE A ÉL, SÓLO A ÉL.

— ...

— ME HA ABANDONADO, LO HA HECHO. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

— Así que eso era...

— ESTOY SOLO AHORA, JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SOLO, COMPLETAMENTE SOLO, JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

— N-no...

— LOS ODIO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LOS DETESTO

— Y-ya calla...

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR

— ¿Q-qué?

El castaño se dirigió al armario, y empezó a rebuscar, tirando todo lo que le estorbaba. El rubio no quería entrometerse, sólo observaba lo que su compañero hacía. Popo, al fin, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Con sus manos, sostenía un gran y afilado cuchillo. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban de manera casi seductora la hoja del arma. La miraba como si fuera su última esperanza, y con sus labios resecos depositó un beso en la punta de ésta.

El rubio de ojos negros se exaltó de repente. Corrió hacia él, e intentó quitarle el arma.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA CONTIGO?

El castaño forcejeó, haciendo que su compañero lo soltara. Sólo volvió a reír descontroladamente, mientras seguía acariciando la hoja metálica. Bajó el cuchillo, ocasionando que no sea visible, y se acercó a la puerta, para ir a planear su próxima acción. Toon Link intentó retenerlo otra vez, halándolo de su abrigo, evitando que siguiera avanzando. El castaño se hartó, tomó a su amigo por el cuello, imposibilitándole hablar, y lo miró a los ojos con demencia.

— NO INTENTES DETENERME

Dicho esto, lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo. Lo último que el rubio pudo ver, fueron los pies de su amigo alejándose, luego, todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

— Ughh...

Toon Link despertó en el suelo de su habitación, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se levantó con lentitud, cogiéndose la zona adolorida. La vista aún la tenía medio nublada. Estaba todavía aturdido, no recordaba muy bien qué había sucedido antes de caer inconsciente. De pronto, lo recordó.

— M-mierda, ¡Popo!

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, y se acercó corriendo a la puerta.

Pero al intentar abrirla...

— N-no puede...cómo pudo...

Forcejeaba con el pomo de la puerta. Al parecer, Popo sabía que aquel golpe no había sido suficiente para matar a su compañero, por lo que decidió encerrarlo en la habitación, sin posibilidad de salida alguna.

— Agh ¡Demonios!

Buscó otra forma de salir. Las ventanas estaban cercadas con maderos, y la ventana del baño era demasiado pequeña como para caber dentro de ella.

Empezó a golpear con impotencia la puerta, mientras con la otra mano aún intentaba abrirla en vano.

— ¡DÉJAME SALIR, POPO! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!

* * *

El escalador se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, riendo por la desesperación de su compañero de habitación. La noche había caído ya, y nadie se encontraba por los pasillos de la habitación. Caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación que buscaba, asegurándose que su linda arma no se descubriera, pero que a la vez fuera fácil de sacar cuando le necesitara. Tocó la puerta de aquella habitación, esperando a que abriera.

— ¡Pase!

Popo abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

— **Hola, Ness**

El joven de Onett estaba sentado en el suelo, con un mando de consola, jugando videojuegos. También se escuchaba dentro del baño el sonido de la ducha abierta, donde parecía estar alguien.

El castaño se quedó de pie junto a su amigo, observándolo.

**"Tú te atreviste a alejar a mi hermana de mí"**

— Uh, ¿Hola? ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?

**"No te lo voy a perdonar"**

— Nada, quería ver cómo se encontraba mi gran amigo.

**"Por ti, he perdido a quien más amaba yo en todo este mundo"**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? No luces como antes, Popo.

**"Me cambió por un idiota como tú"**

— ¿YO? JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJ, ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA, ¿NO LO VES?

**"Ya no me ama. Ahora te ama a ti"**

— E-en serio, deberías regresar a tu habitación

**"Me acompañó desde antes de nacer. Ahora, tú me la arrancaste de los brazos"**

— ¿Por qué, Ness? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí?

**"Y decías ser mi amigo"**

— Oye, viejo, en serio, déjate de bromas. Porque soy tu amigo sé que no te encuentras bien del todo.

**"Hipócrita. Me das asco"**

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué harás después de esto?

**"Me las vas a pagar"**

— ¿A qué te refieres?

**"No tuviste ni la consideración de al menos decirme la verdad"**

— ¿Te irás acaso al jardín, Ness? ¿Al jardín con mi **dulce y bella hermana**?

**"Te odio por eso"**

— ¿Q-qué? ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

El ojivioleta se puso de pie de repente, al entender que había sido descubierto.

— Qué adorable.

— P-Popo, t-te lo puedo explicar...

El castaño empezó a acercarse a su ex-amigo, con la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba ahora. No sin antes cerrar la puerta tras él. El pelinegro empezó a retroceder. Le asustaba la manera en que su compañero lo observaba, sin siquiera distraerse, tan fijamente que lo penetraba con la mirada.

— ¿EXPLICAR? JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA ¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR? — decía mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer — ME HAS MENTIDO, NESS, ERES UN DESGRACIADO.

— E-en verdad, y-yo no q-quería decirte...p-porque m-me asustaba tu reacción...— los pasos cesaron, al momento que su espalda tocó la pared — a-además, fue Nana quien pidió que cerrara el pico, y-yo...s-sabía que te enfadarías...p-pero e-estaba dispuesto a decírtelo, d-de veras

— NI SIQUIERA TIENE SENTIDO LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, ASQUEROSO HIPÓCRITA.

— ¡Claro que lo tiene!— decía nervioso — Tenía miedo, me callé por eso, pero te lo pensaba decir...

— ¿DE VERDAD?—su mirada cambió repentinamente, y las lágrimas dejaron de caer — Pensabas... ¿Decírmelo?

— P-por supuesto, Popo — decía, algo aliviado — t-tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos...

— Vaya...—estaba muy cerca, lo tenía acorralado

— A-así que...no quería que te enteraras de esa m-manera... l-lo siento...

— ¿En serio lo sientes?

— S-sí...

El pelinegro estiró el brazo, esperando a que su compañero le estrechara el brazo, en señal de paz. Una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro, creyendo que todo se había terminado ya.

— NO TE CREO NADA — dijo regresando a su estado anterior, levantando el brazo derecho para asestarle un buen golpe en el rostro.

El ojivioleta se dio cuenta de los intenciones de su compañero, y rápidamente bloqueó el golpe, sosteniendo el brazo del castaño con una de sus manos, soportando toda la fuerza que oponía.

Sin embargo, había olvidado un dato muy importante sobre Popo...

El joven escalador era zurdo...

El esquimal, sin pensarlo dos veces, con su mano izquierda sacó de su bolsillo al bello cuchillo. El otro joven no pudo hacer nada, sus pupilas se dilataron, y quiso pegar un grito, pero fue obligado a silenciarse, cuando aquel cuchillo se enterró en su estómago.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún con el arma en su estómago. El otro joven reía sin parar, y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho, botándolo al suelo.

Ness, víctima de la desesperación, intentó darse la vuelta, y empezó a golpear la puerta del baño frenéticamente.

— ¡Lu-Lucas! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! — decía entre sollozos.

— Ay, Ness, espera un poco... estoy terminando ya...

— L-Lucas...—dijo en medio de un alarido

— Lucas no va a venir ayudarte, Ness...

EL ojivioleta miró al castaño. Esa mirada tenebrosa sobre él, y la sonrisa dibujada macabramente en su rostro, le hacían creer que pronto llegaría su fin.

EL castaño le retiró con violencia el cuchillo de su estómago. Ness soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, pero Popo cubrió su boca con la mano derecha. Con su mano líder, la que sostenía al arma ensangrentada, empezó a acuchillarlo sin piedad. La sangre salpicaba en su pálido rostro, y en su abrigo, mientras esa risa cínica resonaba por toda la habitación. Levantaba el arma, y con velocidad y fuerza atravesaba los tejidos de quien había sido su amigo.

— D-detente ya...—decía débilmente el pelinegro bajo la mano del castaño

Popo hacía oídos sordos a las súplicas. Al escucharlo quejarse una vez más por el dolor, le enterró el cuchillo en su joven corazón, y sin ningún preámbulo lo arrastró por todo su abdomen. La sensación de su cálida sangre sobre su piel era un placer para él. Cuando notó la mirada ida del pelinegro, supo que había acabado ya. Retiró satisfecho el cuchillo, y por pura crueldad le dio de nuevo en las costillas. Se puso de pie, y guardó el arma en su bolsillo nuevamente. Sacudió sus manos, las cuales goteaban la sangre ajena, y sonrió al ver a su víctima totalmente inmóvil.

**"Ahora, voy en busca de ti... sólo espera un poco..."**.

* * *

Lucas salió del baño...ya con su ropa de dormir puesta.

— Ness, por qué me estabas llaman- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El rubio se horrorizó al ver a su mejor amigo sin vida en el suelo. Su corazón se paralizó, y empezó a llorar amargamente. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inerte, y lo tomó de los hombros.

—¡Ness! ¡Ness! ¿¡Qué te han hecho!?

Asustado aún, se puso de pie. Corrió hacia al puerta, e intentó salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, se encontró a cierta personita frente a la puerta.

— ¡Hola, Lucas! ¡Vine a ver a Ness!

— N-Nana...N-Ness...está...él...

La jovencita observó las manos del rubio, estaban levemente ensangrentadas. Vio en su mirada terror y a la vez tristeza, y el balbuceo de palabras era señal que algo trágico acababa de suceder.

Sin preguntar más, se adentró en la habitación. Sus ojos azules despidieron una lluvia incesante al ver al pobre chico en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre. Corrió hacia él, junto con el rubio. Acarició su mejilla, y le cerró los ojos.

— S-si yo hubiera...si t-tan sólo yo hubiera...salido cuando él me lo pidió...quizá...quizá...

— Tranquilo Lucas, no es tu culpa...—dijo tomando la fría mano del ojivioleta, y posándola sobre su herido abdomen.

En los pasillos, alguien había observado la escena desde lo lejos. Sonrió, y decidió unirse a la reunión que se había formado en aquella habitación.

— Q-qué haremos ahora...Nana...qué haremos...

— Su-supongo que habrá que decírselo a alguien...

— ¿Q-quién haría algo así?— dijo, llorando nuevamente — ¿p-por qué a Ness? ¿C-con qué propósito?

De pronto, ambos voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Hermano!— la joven se acercó a su hermano, y lo abrazó, pero éste no le correspondió

**"Él ya no está...y vuelvo a ser visible para ti" **

— N-Ness está...

**"Y tú, tonto y traidor. Te pedí respuesta desde un principio, y no te atreviste a decir ni una palabra al respecto"**

— Oh, santo Dios... ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?

**"Te hace tan mentiroso y lamentable como ese par"**

— No lo sé, hermano, nosotros lo encontramos así...

**"Te volviste su cómplice"**

— Vaya, pobre de él...

**"Por ser un completo inútil"**

— N-no sabemos q-qué hacer...t-tengo m-miedo...

**"Ahora, tú también eres parte de esto"**

— Déjame verlo...

**"Tan inocente. Me repugnas"**

— N-no lo toques, hermano...t-te vas a manchar con su sangre

**"Acabaré contigo también"**

En ese instante, el rubio recién notó las prendas ensangrentadas del castaño. Soltó un grito, y ambos gemelos lo observaron.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucas? — dijo la joven

— P-POPO...T-TU ABRIGO...T-TÚ...¡AHHHH!

El castaño sonrió.

— ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle algo así a mi amigo?

El rubio echó a llorar. Popo empezó a reírse desquiciadamente. La gemela observaba atónita la escena. No podía creerlo, su propio hermano...había hecho semejante carnicería...

Sutilmente, el castaño empezó a sacar su arma ensangrentada. La mirada inyectada en terror del rubio era una llamada a ayudarlo a hacerle compañía a su compañero pelinegro.

— INGENUO E IDIOTA. TÚ FORMAS PARTE DE ESTO — fue lo que dijo antes de clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello.

La gemela lanzó un grito, mientras el rubio se desangraba frente a ambos. La sangre le caía a chorros a Popo, quien reía sin parar, y tomó lo que le pertenecía, impregnando la sangre fresca en sus dedos.

— ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE, POPO! ¡QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA, POR DIOS!

El gemelo no decía nada. Se puso de pie, y miró a su hermana, con una mirada perdida, inundada en locura. Le regaló esa sonrisa macabra, marcándose dos hoyuelos al lado de sus labios.

— **Es tu turno ahora, hermana**

Esa frialdad con la que lo dijo, fue suficiente como para que el miedo en la chica colapse, y huya de la habitación. Su hermano se levantó, sin perder la elegancia en sus movimientos, y pacientemente se encaminó hacia donde sabía que iría su hermana.

**"Eres mi gemela, puedo sentir tus emociones"**

La pobre chica corrió cuanto sus piernas se lo permitieron. Se escondió en la única habitación en la que era bienvenida, se acurrucó en una esquina, y buscó algo con lo cual cubrirse.

El jovencito reía sin parar, al mismo tiempo, lloraba. Dejaba huellas de sangre en su caminata, y el cuchillo lo hacía también, con finas gotas dejando su rastro. Iba a acabar con todo, su mente y cordura habían desaparecido por completo, y ese macabro deseo originado por la traición se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

* * *

Las luces están apagadas, y la única iluminación existente era la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba en las ventanas. La castaña estaba pegada a la pared, cubriéndose con una manta, con el miedo invadiéndola, y sin saber qué hacer.

La puerta se abre, e ingresa él, dando pasos cortos y lentos. Su mirada era perdida, reflejaba la locura que poco a poco había ido ingresando en él, y las incontrolables ganas de** acabar con todo de una buena vez.**

**— Sé que te has escondido aquí, hermanita, no te vas a escapar de mí.**

La joven temblaba del terror. El muchacho que lucía muy parecido a ella hasta hacía unos días no era en nada igual al tierno jovencito que ella recordaba. Ese no era su hermano, ese era un manojo de celos y locura, que sin pensarlo había acabado con dos de sus amigos. Se sentó frente a ella, cruzando las piernas. Nana podía sentir la respiración suave y serena característica de su hermano frente a su escondite. Con las manos ensangrentadas, el castaño retiró aquella sábana, dejando ver a su bella gemela abrazando sus piernas, llorando del terror.

— ¿Por qué lloras, hermana?

— A-aléjate de mí...no sé quién eres ¡Aléjate!

El chico volvió a reír enloquecidamente, causando miedo y lástima en Nana.

— Pero si soy yo, Popo, **tu querido y lindo hermano gemelo**

— ¡No! ¡Tú no eres Popo!

El castaño empezó a llorar con esa sonrisa que tanto atemorizaba a su hermana.

— CLARO, APARECE ESE LADRÓN, Y TE OLVIDAS DE MÍ. ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! **¡ME CAMBIASTE POR ÉL!**

A ella se le dilataron las pupilas. Escuchó esa última frase, y lo entendió todo.

— ¡NI ME LO DIJISTE! ¡YO QUE CONFIABA EN TI!

— P-pero...

— ¡A MÍ! ¡ESTUVE CONTIGO DESDE ANTES DE NACER! PERO...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡YA NO! ¡TE OLVIDASTE DE MÍ, Y ELEGISTE A ESE TONTO DE NESS!  
—...

— ¡ESTOY SOLO, JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA, YA NO TENGO A NADIE! JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡A TODOS!

— H-hermano...no...

— ¡SÍ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — sus lágrimas caían con amargura — ¡TODOS SON UNOS TRAIDORES! ¡TODOS LO SON! ¡LOS ODIO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sin pensarlo, la gemela abrazó fuertemente a su hermano. Lo abrazó con mucha fraternidad, dándole un beso en la mejilla, acariciando su espalda. Entendió el verdadero dolor de su gemelo. Además, sentía una grandísima culpa carcomiéndole el corazón.

— P-por favor, hermano...y-yo aún te quiero mucho...

— ¡NO! ¡TÚ ERES UN SER MALVADO! JAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJA ¡TÚ LO HICISTE! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TE ABORREZCO! ¡ERES UNA TONTA, INTERESADA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡CLARO! ¡NESS DESAPARECE, Y DE FRENTE VIENES A MÍ!

— ...— no sabía qué responder. Algunas de las palabras la herían, pero sabía que todo había sido por su causa. Lo abrazaba más fuerte, arrepentida de todo.

— ¡POR ESO, POR ESO TE HARÉ PAGAR! ¡JAJAJAJAAJJA! ¡NO MERECES VIVIR!

Dicho esto, le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda, haciéndola soltar un largo quejido. La sangre tocó su mano, junto a las ropas de su hermana. Disfrutó una vez más de la sangre sobre él. El abrazo se hizo más débil, y ella fue cayendo. Sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se helaba, y la vista empezaba a oscurecérsele.

Él, se deleitaba cubriéndose las mejillas y labios con aquel líquido color rojo espeso, perteneciente a su gemela.

— ¡LA HE MATADO! ¡HE MATADO A MI HERMANA! ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!

— H-hermano...—balbuceó débilmente, antes que su respiración se cortara para siempre.

— ¡SI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡SOY DE LO MEJOR! ¡LA HE MATADO! ¡LA HE MATADO!

Cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras reía sin parar, el techo era objeto de su mirada perdida, mientras se retorcía de risa en el suelo. Una gruesa lágrima de dolor resbaló por su mejilla, pero no paraba de reír.

Quedó allí, partiéndose de risa, junto al cuerpo sin vida de su gemela.

**FIN**

* * *

Fiuu...Popo hasta a mí me traumó D:

Bien...err...mil disculpas a los dos que me dieron sus propuestas para un relato...la verdad, esto es todo lo contrario a lo que me pidieron. (Sorry, se me vino a la cabeza esto...no me maten T^T)

Y...no me digan a quien matar pls, ya tengo dos ideas más en la cabecita.

Y...Popo es hasta ahora mi psicópata preferido.

Lo amo :3

Bien...hasta la próxima!


	3. Marionetas - Mejores amigos por siempre

Hola lectores míos! Este relato es mucho más corto que el anterior, ya que, se me ocurrió a mitad de clases, a base de un dibujo que hice. Espero les guste y ah! Al final de este relato hay un aviso importante (O algo así)

ADVERTENCIA: NO es yaoi

**Flashback**

* * *

_**Marionetas/Mejores amigos por siempre**_

Ya había terminado su quehacer. Ambos estaban en el suelo, con la sangre adornando la habitación. Uno de ellos había quedado con los ojos inyectados en terror. El otro mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sentado en una de las esquinas. El rubio estaba de pie, observando a sus dos queridos amigos.

Sonrió.

— Bien, ahora vamos a jugar.

Se acercó al que aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Estaba recostado boca arriba en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y los labios entreabiertos. El otro púbero lo levantó, haciendo que gotas de sangre se escurrieran en sus brazos. Arrodillado, lo abrazó, escuchando el sonido de más gotas uniéndose a ese enorme charco color rojo.

— ¿Por qué no correspondes mi abrazo?

La cabeza se le iba para atrás, pero él la sostenía con una mano, apoyándola en uno de sus hombros. Le quitó la gorra, acariciando su cabello. Al juntar más su cuerpo al de él, sintió una suave presión en el abdomen.

— ¿Con que eso era? No te preocupes, amigo mío, yo te lo quitaré.

Con tranquilidad tomó el mango del hermoso cuchillo enterrado en el abdomen contrario. Lo quitó con lentitud, causando que la sangre ajena empiece a fluir.

Aventó el arma hacia otro lado, quedando ésta bajo una de las camas. Las yemas de sus dedos acarició cariñosamente la herida de su amigo, sintiendo la frialdad de su piel y sangre.

**— ¿Por qué nos llamaste a ambos, Lucas? — dijo extrañado el pelinegro — ¿Ha sucedido algo?**

**— N-no, no es nada — contestó el rubio cerrando la puerta — s-sólo quería que vinieran a hacerme compañía**

**Las lágrimas estaban acumulándose en sus ojos azules. En un fugaz movimiento las secó con uno de sus brazos. ¿Eran acaso celos lo que sentía? ¿Era ese sentimiento igual al anterior? Aceptaba que sintió dolor e impotencia al verlos conversar y hacer bromas tan alegremente con otras personas, dejándolo a él de lado. Ellos prometieron ser sus mejores amigos para toda la vida. Serían de él, y sólo de él, de nadie más, porque ellos lo juraron, bajo un pacto de sangre. Era esa dolorosa sensación de abandono que sintió desde que una tragedia azotó a su familia aquella que lo había hecho sumamente dependiente de alguien más fuerte que él. Si no fuera por ese par, él estaría ahora solo en este mundo.**

**— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo de Popo? — dijo el de grandes ojos negros — Anda como desaparecido hace días**

**Cómo no recordar a aquel castaño, al cual confesó sus miedos de volver a ser abandonado. El chico supo comprenderlo, a pesar de no ser tan unidos como lo era el rubio con el otro par. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido un buen confidente, no lo veía como alguien que pudiera brindarle apoyo, sino como una amenaza, una muy obvia amenaza. No había quien odiara a ese escalador, y cualquiera interrumpiría una importante conversación para, a lo menos, saludarlo. Quizá no lo pensó dos veces, pero después de confesarle aquello, lo empujó con rudeza desde lo alto del balcón de la mansión, para luego, llevarse el cadáver y deshacerse de él, convirtiéndolo en cenizas sobre el fuego.**

**Desde entonces, todos creyeron mil y un teorías sobre su repentina desaparición, y nadie levantaba sospechas contra el tímido y culpable rubio de ojos azules.**

Dejó a su compañero en el suelo, sonriéndole amable y macabramente a la vez. Se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación, donde yacía sentado el rubio de ojos negros. En la pared estaba esparcido el líquido rojo, el cual daba una imagen tenebrosa a toda la habitación. Se arrodilló frente a él, posando los dedos índice y pulgar arriba y abajo de sus cerrados globos oculares. Lentamente, hizo un movimiento de abertura, logrando ver su mirada perdida. Tomó su barbilla, obligando a que aquella mirada muerta sea dirigida hacia él.

— ¿Te habías quedado dormido?

De un enorme corte en la garganta aún brotaba la sangre heroica de ese muchacho, impregnándose en las prendas color verde limón. Uno de sus dedos entró en la herida sin ningún pudor, para luego empezar a trazar un dibujo en la pared. No era muy bueno en el arte del dibujo, sin embargo, haría su mejor esfuerzo por lograr que aquel trazo sea perfecto. Al finalizarlo, quedó un poco de sangre en sus dedos, limpiándoselos en la pared, dejando en ella la unión de dos puntos y un paréntesis, lo que se asemejaba a un rostro feliz.

— ¿Les gusta?

Dio media vuelta, observando con emoción a sus amigos, esperando una respuesta. Frunció el ceño al no recibir tan ansiada afirmación. Repitió con algo de enfado aquella pregunta, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Se acercó al de ojos violetas, sacudiéndolo bruscamente mientras exigía contestación.

Hizo lo mismo con su otro compañero. Desconcertado, cayó de rodillas, halándose los cabellos. Los observó a ambos nuevamente, notando recién que ellos ya no iban a contestarle

**— Es una lástima que no esté aquí — dijo Lucas, dando media vuelta y mostrando la cara a ambos púberos**

**— Sí, iba a tener una batalla con él — siguió el pelinegro — qué más da, ya no tiene importancia. Espero que al menos se encuentre bien.**

**EL ojiazul gritó dentro de sí. No entendía, si este chico ya no estaba ¿Por qué seguían preocupándose por él? ¡Si justamente eso quería evitar! ¡No por nada manchó su alma deshaciéndose de esa amenaza! Popo ya no existía más... ¡Nadie podía pedir algo por él!**

**— Él ya no está aquí, Ness — dijo sin pensar — no tienes que preocuparte por eso.**

**Ambos lo observaron extrañados.**

**— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Lucas? ¡Él es nuestro amigo! — exclamó Ness**

**— Y-yo...también soy su amigo...—prosiguió — su mejor amigo...de ustedes. Él no, él no puede serlo.**

**— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó con algo de preocupación el otro rubio.**

**— Nadie puede serlo, sólo yo... porque los amigos nunca se abandonan...ellos se quieren...no te dejan...no...**

**Ness lo observo con sospecha. Sabía lo débil que podía llegar a ser Lucas, y que constantemente sufría depresiones. **

**— L-Lucas — se acercó nervioso — ¿Tú...sabes qué ha sucedido con Popo?**

**— Ustedes son mis amigos...—murmuró, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Ness — y no puedo compartirlos con nadie, o me abandonaran. Lo harán...y yo...y-yo...odio eso...lo odio...sí...**

**— ¡Lucas! — exclamó también nervioso el otro rubio.**

**— ¡Calla, Toon Link! — silenció Ness — d-déjalo hablar...**

**— Popo no será molestia nunca más, nunca, nunca, nunca más...— continuaba — pero...hay más...muchos, muchos más...**

**Ambos jóvenes dieron un paso atrás. El miedo los delataba en los ojos. Lucas empezó a murmurar frases sin sentido, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas. Primero, quitó la mano derecha, donde sostenía un cuchillo.**

**— ¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!? — gritó Toon Link, cometiendo el grave error de separase de su amigo ojivioleta, chocando contra la esquina. Lucas se acercó a él, levantando el arma, amenazando a su amigo.**

**—No los voy a compartir, no, no, no. Son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos, no serán de nadie más.**

**Se puso de pie, a escasos centímetros del otro rubio, quien extendió ambos brazos, en un intento de defensa.**

**Bajó con precisión el arma hacia Toon Link..hasta que...**

**— ¡DETENTE!**

**Esa voz aguda lo hizo girar de repente, enterrando el arma en el otro chico, el cual intentó defender a su otro amigo. **

**— Tan sólo hubieras pedido ir primero, Ness...**

**El pelinegro miraba con terror a Lucas, tocando débilmente las manos ajenas, las cuales tenían el cuchillo firmemente entre ellas. La sangre empezó a caer, cubriendo las tres manos, las prendas de la víctima y el suelo. Toon Link, petrificado, clamó el nombre del ojivioleta, empezando a derramar lágrimas cargadas de horror.**

**Lucas empujó a Ness, haciéndolo caer boca arriba al suelo.**

**— Descansa un momento, Ness...**

Desesperado, buscó entre sus cajones ciertas cosas. No iba a quedarse sin ellos, no podía. Ellos nunca lo abandonarían, porque eran sus amigos, sus mejores amigos. Ellos no se irían, lo acompañarían por siempre, a él, y sólo a él.

Tenía un pequeño almohadín color piel en las manos, con el grosor de un dedo y el diámetro de la palma de sus manos.

Observo a Ness. Lo observó con detenimiento, lo necesitaba, y nunca lo reemplazaría por algo o alguien que luciera distinto a él. Sacó de un cajón un par de botones, unos del mismo color de los hermosos ojos que poseía. Violetas como lavanda. Tomó el hilo y la aguja, y empezó a coser en la parte superior del almohadín, con rapidez y desesperación. Volvió a observar al púbero, corroborando que la separación entre ambos botones sea similar a la de los orbes del Ness original. Siguió recordando, él sonreía todo el tiempo, hubiera razón o no, una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

— P-pero ahorita no estás sonriendo — dijo buscando algo bajo la cama — tú siempre sonríes, siempre lo haces. Hazlo, hazlo. Sonríe para mí.

Tomó entonces el arma ensangrentada que había quedado bajo la cama. Se arrodilló en el charco de sangre. Colocó el cuchillo a un lado, y posó un dedo en cada comisura de los labios contraria, estirando sus facciones hacia arriba, forzando una sonrisa sin dientes.

— ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe por favor! — exclamaba con tristeza.

Quitó ambos dedos y la falsa sonrisa regresó a su estado anterior, dejando los labios entreabiertos sin expresión alguna. Tomó el cuchillo de nuevo.

— Ya veo. Haré que sonrías por mi causa.

Ingresó la zona metálica dentro de la boca contraria, rozando la comisura de los labios. Con una gran sonrisa en su propio rostro, forzó el cuchillo, generando un corte desde la comisura de los labios, llegando casi hasta la oreja, en curva. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con el otro lado. Había marcado una sonrisa con sangre, y ahora estaba satisfecho.

— Siempre me gustó tu sonrisa, Ness

Tomó un hilo color rojo, alejándose de su compañero sonriente, y empezó a pasarlo por la zona inferior del almohadín, en forma de curva, desde un extremo a otro. Buscó hilos negros como los cabellos de ese muchacho, cosiéndolos más arriba de los botones violetas. El hilo más largo apenas tocaba los botones, al igual que el joven que se encontraba en el suelo. Le faltaba algo. Se acercó de nuevo, quitándole la gorra y cortando la zona superior, lo suficiente como para que el almohadín cupiera dentro sin cubrir completamente los hilos. Luego, cortó una diminuta parte de la visera de la gorra, uniéndola con pegamento al pequeño pedazo color rojo, para luego, usar el mismo pegamento y unirlo al almohadín. Finalmente, cortó una de las mangas de la camiseta a rayas que llevaba puesto, cosiéndola a la parte inferior del almohadín. Cortó dos trozos más pequeños, para coserlos a ambos lados de la manga más grande, haciendo a las manguitas del pequeño Ness.

Colocó con delicadeza a su creación sobre la cama, admirándola con una gran sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, sólo aguarda unos instantes

—** ¡Lucas! ¿¡Q-qué has hecho!? — dijo sollozando — T-tú lo has... t-tú lo has...**

**El ojiazul volvió a acercarse a su otro amigo. Estaba orgulloso de su acción, así nadie convencería a Ness de abandonarlo, ya nadie podría hablar con él, nadie. Quería darle ese mismo privilegio a su otro mejor amigo, quien se encontraba paralizado del terror, porque él no lo dejaría de lado, ya que eso no es de amigos, y él lo quería mucho. No permitiría que nadie más se le acerque, porque podría abandonarlo, y se aseguraría que nunca más lo hiciera. Sacó del otro bolsillo una pequeña sierra eléctrica, de esas que se usan en las carpinterías. Hizo oídos sordos a los gritos y súplicas de Toon Link, poniendo su propio antebrazo a un nivel un poco más alto de los codos, presionando contra la pared a su amigo, evitando que pudiera movilizar sus brazos, y causándole dolor y desesperación.**

**— ¡L-Lucas! ¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡Despierta!**

**Encendió la sierra, acercándola lentamente al cuello del ojinegro. Toon Link presionó los ojos con mucha fuerza, porque era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Se encomendó a sus diosas, sintiendo poco a poco que su garganta empezaba a desgarrarse, mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar con brusquedad, salpicando por todas partes. Por la debilidad, cayó al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la esquina. No le salía el habla, su garganta estaba más que destruida. Deseaba decirle sus últimas palabras siquiera, para hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo, la pérdida de sangre pudo más con él.**

**— Ahora, son sólo mis amigos. Nadie me los va a quitar, nadie.**

**Corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándola con llave, y observando a sus víctimas. Ahora, sólo él podría tenerlos, sólo él. Sonrió ampliamente al observarlos. Ambos son sus amigos, amigos por siempre. Porque lo juraron, bajo un pacto de sangre, y ese pacto se reflejaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Y por eso estaba feliz, muy feliz.**

Se dirigió donde su otro compañero, con otro almohadín en mano, y en la otra aguja e hilo. Buscó entre sus cajones nuevamente. Toon Link tenía ojos negros, grandes y profundos ojos negros. Encontró dos botones, los más grandes que tenía, y los cosió en la zona superior del almohadín, además de la pequeña sonrisa con hilos rosados.

No tenía hilos del color de su cabello, así que, impotente, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, rogando encontrar dichos hilos, o por lo menos algo que se asemeje a ellos. Casi derrotado, encontró al fondo de otro cajón un ovillo de lana color amarillo. Lo deshizo completamente, desapareciendo el ovillo, dejando un rastro de lana mientras caminaba, y la pequeña bola que aún quedaba se hacía más pequeña por cada vuelta que daba en el suelo. Cortó un poco, uniendo la lana que necesitaba a lo que sería la cabeza. Con la misma sierra con la cual le quitó la vida a su amigo, quitó la punta de su gorro característico. para brindársela al almohadín. Con unas tijeras, cortó un poco de la túnica verde, y pequeños trozos de las mangas, uniéndolas. Con la sierra, cortó también una pequeña parte del cinturón, para hacerlo parte del traje del pequeño Toon Link. Unió la diminuta túnica con el almohadín, dejando a la otra creación junto a la primera.

Los observó. Ambas marionetas tomó, y las colocó en sus manos, dándoles lo que sería la animación de la cual carecían. Extendió ambos brazos hacia el frente, haciendo que los ahora Ness y Toon Link observaran su trazo realizado con anterioridad.

En este trazo, se podía divisar tres niños tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa cada uno. El que iba al extremo izquierdo, tenía una gorra, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al extremo derecho, uno un poco más bajito que los otros dos, con una espada en la mano izquierda y ojos grandes pero proporcionales. Finalmente, al medio se encontraba uno con el cabello peinado hacia arriba, la sonrisa de éste era pequeña, reflejando timidez, pero a la vez felicidad. En la parte superior, había una inscripción, la cual estaba algo distorsionada por las gotas de sangre que caían al no poder haber quedado plasmadas en la pared. _"Mejores amigos por siempre"_ decía dicha inscripción.

— Sí les gusta, ¿Verdad?

Sonrió una vez más, y se abrazó a sí mismo dulcemente, tocando sus hombros con las marionetas, y riendo ligeramente de felicidad. Acarició sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando la falsa calidez del abrazo, y empezando a sentir el hedor de los cuerpos inertes, pero sin fijarse mucho en esto último.

— Nunca nos separaremos, de ahora en adelante.

Dejó de abrazarse, y sin dejar de sonreír hizo que ambas marionetas lo miraran. Los acercó a su rostro, haciendo que con sus brazos, los cuales resultaban ser sus propios dedos, ambas marionetas le acariciaran las mejillas, provocándole hasta ciertas cosquillas.

— ...Seremos...amigos por siempre...

* * *

Lucas está re-loquito, lo sé. Pero bueno, AVISO QUE no es que tenga un gusto por matar a Ness, a Popo, a toon Link, o a Lucas..pero es que...son los personajes que más me gusta manejar.

...

Está bien, está bien, el próximo no será de ellos, lo prometo. Es más, ni los mencionaré n_n Para que no se aburran de los mismos personajes.

Bueno, les dije sobre un aviso importante, ¿Cierto?

Es este: _**Voy a organizar un concurso.**_¿De qué trata? Pues, si bien los seguidores de este fanfic, leyeron el primer relato (El cual ya le puse de título "Smiling Lacrimosa") quiero que, le creen un final. Si bien el fin de ese relato fue bastante abierto, me gustaría saber cómo consideraron lo que sucedió después. Puede ser del género que deseen, pero debe ir acorde a la historia. No lo sé, un fanfic de por lo menos 600 palabras, one-shot, two-shot, lo que sea! Pero debe estar publicado antes de la fecha que será mencionada... El que más me guste, será el ganador. Pasen la voz si conocen algún lector fan de este tipo de retorcidos fanfics. ¿Dentro de cuanto tiempo cerrará? Seis semanas n_n Lo sé, es bastante tiempo, pero la inspiración no toca la puerta, viene por sí sola. Si el día de hoy es 30 de Agosto, el concurso cerrará el 11 de Octubre. El premio será...que haré dos fanfics..uno de romance, y el otro gore, el ganador podrá decirme la pareja que desee, y el rated que quiera TuT y si desea un final feliz o un final triste. Este primer premio, iría al compendio "I want to know what love is". El segundo, será que, podrán decirme quien, como, cuando, y por que mató a quien, para publicarlo en este fanfic. No me negaré ante ninguna propuesta del ganador, y espero que no ignoren esto. **  
**

Bien, y si desean participar, avísenme por Review o mensaje privado, cómo se llamará su fanfic. Y, si hay alguna duda existente, me la pueden hacer n_n

Sin roche ah! (;

Bien, nos leemos!


End file.
